mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Daisy Aran
¡Hola, PrincessDaisyFan123, muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:PrincessDaisyFan123! Seguro que toda la comunidad estará contenta de tener un nuevo usuario en la Wiki. ¿Cómo colaborar? Bueno,tienes varias opciones,por ejemplo puedes: 1. Crear un artículo, siempre siguiendo estas normas: * Que sea descriptivo * Que su título lo haga reconocer * Que tenga el menor número de faltas de ortografía posibles * Que cuente con imágenes y plantillas, aunque sin exceso * Que cuente con algún enlace a otro artículo. 2. Subir un archivo o subir varios archivos a la vez, siguiendo, por supuesto, estas normas: * Que el título concuerde con la imagen * Si es un sprite, por ejemplo, de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga , pues como sufijo el nombre del sprite pones M&LSA que abreviaría el nombre de la edición. Solo queda decir esto. ¡ Diviértete en Super Mario Wiki ! -- Stricknit (Discusión) 04:51 3 nov 2011 Gracias y ... ohh Muchas gracias (Por que no se me ocurio wikipedia O_O) t E QUERIA PREGUNTAR ALGO dESEARIAS SER MI AMIGA EN ESTE WIKI :) PLEASE por favor seras la num 3 de mi lista (Arriba Daisy Aborresco a peach lo siento orlo de mi nombre NOTA: Mañana creo o edito 21 articulos (Im so very happy) Peach 112 20:12 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Aoçuch! Lo siento por la confucion de el nombre de ususrio soy.... CHICO Me gsutan las princesas de Mario ''' ''No de amar si no de escojerlas apesar de echo eres la primera '''AMIGA que e tenido '' Nota:LOS CHICOS AQUI CREO QUE ESTANCIEGOS PPOR QUE NO VIERON EL NOMBRE REAL :)'' '''COMO SE ME OLVIDA LA FIRMA T T Peach 112 22:38 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok PrincessDaisyFan123 22:39 5 nov 2011 (UTC)PrincessDaisyFan123 Gracias ok gracias me costo encontrarla Nueva Imagen Esta imagen es en honor a tu concurso (cuando acabe consegui una foto estupenda) (ver mi perfil) SORPRESA VER MI PERFIL Peach 112 23:36 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Me encantaria ser tu amigo Todos me conocen en wikia como Mario o Super. Mi videojuego preferido me parece que sera Mario Kart 7. Serias mi primera amiga si quieres te puedes conectar al chat ahora. Saludos. =) Claro que puedo ser tu amiga, pero debo saber tu nombre de usuario para agregarte a mis amigos. Por cierto, visita mis blogs y comenta PrincessDaisyFan123 18:12 6 nov 2011 (UTC)DaisyFan123 ¿Como estaaaaas? Yo Muy Bien Daisy oye una cosa ¿Sabes si hay un o una usuaria llamada''' ROSALINA? Por cierto como estan las cosas entre luigi y tu? ''' 'Peach 112 19:21 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Aaajajaja, si! Van vien las cosas conmigo y luigi. Ah y no conozco ningun usuario que se llame rosalina PrincessDaisyFan123 19:26 6 nov 2011 (UTC) UUH... Lastima sino se formaria el trio no crees '' ''Peach 112 19:28 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Codigo Amigo Oye si soy yo Peach tu mejor amiga (ya correji mi perfil) En mi mente: POR QUE CAUSO MUCHA CONFUCION ? De pura casuslidad no tienes Mario Kart Wii o Mario Kart Ds (mejor los 2) Para que me des tu Codigo Amigo Gracias (Mas tarde te dare el mio) Peach 112 19:38 6 nov 2011 (UTC UHH... PROBLEM MI HERMANO ESTA JUGANDO PERO SOLO TENGO MI 3DS ALA MANO ''' '''TENDO MARIO KART 64 MARIO KART DOUBLE DASH MARIO AKRT DS Y MARIO KART WII (OJALA TUBIERA SMK Y MKSC TU AMIGA ''Peach 112 19:54 6 nov 2011 (UTC)'' Querida Daisy: A si es soy yo Peach No estado en mi casa estoy lejos de mi Reino estoy visitando tu Reino asi es el Reino de Sarasaland. Atte Peach (Con esto digo que por el momento el wii no lo podre jugar espero que entiendas :) ) Peach 112 21:41 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro perdon por la demo claro que puedo se tu amogoFrio123 01:58 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Buen Blog Sarasaland Querida Daisy: Sip,recorde lo de hermanas entre armas a si es que me acompañan :) Sarasaland es algo eztenso no se como lo gobiernas ne dijo un Snif que solo me confundio tu crees ? (me acompaña Zelda/Sheik). Atte:Peach 112 00:36 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Daisy: Cual hotel de 5 estrellas en Sarasaland nos Recominedas a mi y a Zelda (A lo mejor voy al Planetorium la Semana que viene a visistar a Rosie. :) Atte:Peach 112 01:26 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Daisy : :( Extraño a mi Reino por cirto esta muy bonita tu postañ ojala regrese pronto el motinçvo que vine a Sarasaland fue por que tenia cosas pendientes el cual hacer. Pronto regresare (olomejor el.. mh.. !hoy asi es hoy en la noche solo una cosa de que pais eres? Atte:Peach 112 20:07 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Daisy: Me extrañan a que bonito !! solo esperen 4 horas y estare ahi !! '' ''Nota: Sarasaland esta cerca del Reino de los Hongos. ¿Como haces tan padres postales) PD. Soy tambien de Mexico :) de que stado eeres yo de Coahuila ¿y tu¿ Atte:Peach 112 21:00 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Rosalina Querida Daisy: Sip,Lo se Rosie le pregunte pero por el momemto no eme ha dicho nada Saludos desde Sarasaland PD.Zelda te manda saludos Atte:Peach 112 00:40 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Osi ooh crees ?uh AY NOO.. '''TATANGA Zelda!!!! tranformate ayuda (es broma9) '''T e preguntare algo dice Zelda que si Sarasaland es añgo desertico lo se pero dice que si quieres ella se que da para gobernarla mientras tu gobiernas a Hyrule. Atte: Peach 112 00:51 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Daisy FlopiSega 21:38 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Uhhh de vuelta Querida Daisy: La verdad de ir a Sarasaland es pera jugar con tu equipo a si es las Flores Daisy si se llevaron bien conmigo otra cosa '''NOTICIA vuevo a mi reino en 10 min asi es el ROYAL TDI NO CREO QUE DURE MUCHO, preparate para recibirbe le arias el favor a rosie avisarle grax' ''PD: SUERTE EN TU CITA CON LUIGI :) ATTE:Peach 112 22:25 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Daisy: No te imaginas la carcaha esta del '''ROYAL TDI' se tarda... esoera Luigi esta leyendo esta carta ? O_O si es asi le digo ¿que la primera vez que te vio era muy timido sabes y ninca dijo que te gusta? si eres luigi favor de tirar esta postal '!yyaaaaaaaaay! oh no .. no no ahooora noooooo.!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attte:Peach 112 22:33 10 nov 2011 (UTC) :( Zelda perdon Daisy: Uhhh.... me sorprnde que no hbeis pregubtado siçobre el ROYAL TDI MH SE DESCOM``PUSO ASI ES ME QUEDE A MI TADDE CAMINO (ESTOY Een el reino de chain si me nesesitan asi es aun en sarasalans SIGO PENSANDO QUE LUIGI ESTA POR AHY (OJALA ASIENDO MI SORPESA ) ok adios deseame suerte con mi pobre kart el Royal RTdi Atte:Peach 112 23:01 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Daisy : Sip la lo arregle que de muy sucia pero solo acabo de crear un articulo voy a crear un articulo de kart sip al rato te caigo ATTE:Peach 112 23:31 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Peach En mi ccuarto OMG!!!!!!! QUE RAYOS!!! BOWSER AHH!!! mhh. esperen que pasa '' ''O_o QUE PASA AQUI? OH QUE POEMA TAN hermoso - Mario (Besito) Claro espera esta imagen es para ti- Luigi (Abrazo) Por supesto Yoshi tu y tus amigos pueden venir-Yoshi (Acaricia) Gracias Bowser Bienvenido al Reino como invitado :)- Bowser (Ojala no salgas con trampitas Bowser...) Yo tambien Rosie llore m.. pero Zelda nme iso compañia oye i Zelda? Claro ir de compras (?) :) -Rosie !'DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSYYYYYYY! ABRAZO AFESTEJAR CON UNA PARTIDA DE MK (TE GANARE) OBIO TE EXTRAÑE T-T'' (DONDE RAYOS ESTARA ZELDA :/) Peach 112 23:48 10 nov 2011 (UTC) LO SIENTO SE ME OLVIDO LA IMAGEN LO SIENTO LUIGI :) frame|SARASALAND ES HARMOSO !! (tomada con la camara de Zelda) Holis!! FlopiSega 03:08 11 nov 2011 (UTC) La Playa Querida Daisy: Hola! Que tal la playa (si es que ya te fuiste) y (luigi como esta?) sabais que mi personaje faorito de SEGA es Cream a si es (Crema) por sierto que has hecho hahah.... uk perdon... que estaba haciendo mh... o si ... Atte:Peach 112 01:53 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querida Daisy Genail!!! Quisiera ir pero pienso que seria un estorbo para us. aparte si eh ido no te acuerdas la otra vez que jugamos mario kart (creo que me ganaste no me acuerdomm...) y SI ROSIE creo que si estaba nop '' ''(YAYYYYYYYYYYY DAISY SE VA ALA PLAYA) perdon me aloco con espera de todas maneras aunque quisiera ir iva ir de visiat mañana a las 7:00 al planetorium aunque me agas cambiar de opinion (por fa asme ca,biar no quiero ir al espacio :/) oh te vas bueno Tierra Sorbete ?? ok esta bien cuanto duras aya en la playa. Atte: Peach 112 18:05 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Querido Luigi y Daisy YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Si voy gracias tengo un hoel en el que me quedo (Hotel Delfino) Toadswort Vamonos a jugar carreras en mi playa (Dasiy voy pàya en 1,2...) ukiki... ojiiiii espera deja me quito el traje oki Dasiy y Luigi cual Kart lñes llevo antes de Partir de Mi Reyno (crab el reino uh.) Yo lleavrede Kart mi Royal TDI y de Moto uhh Mi Hipersonica (Tuve que hacer milagros para que me tomaran esa foto) Esperenme llego ahsta que ne digan cual kart y moto les traigo BESOS!!! (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY hay que ver que le pasa a mi Playa! Peach 112 22:30 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Navidad Querida Daisy: Please Tierra Sorbete (cual) yo conosco 2 cual la de los pinguinos (porfa esa) o la de shy guys (no esa no la otra vez me muero de frio) por cierto genial espero que te diviertas en la playa durante uhh 30 mmin me voy al espacio exterior adio s besos (aprovecha cuandoesten enm la camitoa) por cierto no es justo que me lleve a: bebe peach,mario,daisy y luigi con migo Mario esta ocupado disñando carreras para el prox mk No es justo :( Atte'': Peach 112 20:56 12 nov 2011 (UTC) DAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSYYYYYYY!!!! ''EL Fondo ddde la postal no es la Playa Shy Guy SI NO MI PLAYA oye ok tomare un crucero antes de irme al espacio exterior bye (me disfrazare de ti y nçme hire en tu crucero buhahaha ..) (bromendo) (no estoy enojada) (uhhh se hopedadon en el Hotel Delfino??')'' Attte: Peach 112 21:08 12 nov 2011 (UTC) PD. Si hare lo de tu crucero buahahaha (no vayas a decir que me paresco a Bowser ) Suerte!! :) ''Si ysa se mis disculpas mo hay problem jiji (Saludos desde '''tu Crucero hjijijijij) jiji si me vieras ahorita ua foto de ti y yo (sera yo las dos pero disfrazada de ti)thumb|270px|Miranos tu y yo listas para pelear (literal mente es el traje que use para subirme a tu crucero jiji)'' Que hago!!! HELP ME daisy problen muchos cangrejos demasiados cangrejos No tengo la menor idea de que acer le prometi a Rosie visistarla asi es hoy en el WTF espacio exterior que Hago yase la invitare Espero que lUIGI NO SE ENOJE HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPP ,EMEEEEEE DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSYYYYYY!!!!!!! Peach 112 22:35 12 nov 2011 (UTC) y Y La de Luigi!!! Peach 112 22:37 12 nov 2011 (UTC) WTF!! Que Mario ook (calmate Peach) Esto es lo que voy a llevar COMIDA BIKINI Y KARTS A Y TU CRUCERO KARTS: Yopi: Dominguero y Hipersonica Tu : Formula N y Hipersonica '' ''Rosi: Estrella Fugaz y Fullero Luigi: Formula N y Velocidelfin Mario: Aleron Chiflado y Velocidelfin TOADWORTH NOS VAMOS (Y TOAD) Peach 112 22:45 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Llegando asi es esa es mi hermosa çvoz por ciertoya llegue estoy en la pista te espero frame|VSSSSSS ASIES UN TRIO DE CARRERAS Yo y Mario Ok us diviertansen Rosie dijo que queria quedarce en el Hotel Yo y Mario Salimos los Papartzs nos tomaron esta Foto me Dio tanto coraje ¿en cual casino estan para ir jiji thumb|Me dio coraje Viejos Tiempos... HOjalo no se tarden demasiado WTF Estoy cansada eh?? No se duerman!!! '' ''Bueno Bien Por el (Es ni BFF Y MAPS) PPor eso no me enojo Peach 112 23:38 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Que hizo que que bueno que despues me puse el vestido Por cierto estube recordando los viejos tiempos e incluso traje una foto mira RARAMENTE ROSIE TENIA ESRA FOTO '' ''JEJEJ SIP CUANDthumb|aN TES DE DEMASIADO ENVEJECER LUIGI ESTBA APUESTA MENTE ERMOSOO ERAMOS BABBIES POR CIERTO..r ROSIE DE thumb|left|Eramops demasiados jovenes jiji les ibamos ganando SACAS ESTAS fotas thumb|left|Las Bromas en las Sec' frame|DESPUES TU DICIENDO QUE ERAS WALUIGI JJIIJ WAKALA MARISCOS PREFIEROS UNOS... DURAZNOS O UNA PIZZA Sip pero solo tu y yo necesito ConversarPeach 112 01:02 13 nov 2011 (UTC) thumb|244px|nUESTRA gRADUACION!! thumb|left|276px|AHH Los viejos tiemposthumb|left|204px|En APUROS!!! frame|Que Dormilones Son!! peticion de amigo soy Supermariofan46, quiero que seas mi amiga en la wiki, y te prometo participar en todos tus concursos, blogs, etc... deja un mensaje en mi pagina de discursion Supermariofan46 Vamonos de aqui !!! ahora No me quiero ir daisy (por si no viste en miperfil nueva seccion codigo amigo PROXIMAEÇMENTE) please mejor si vabonos (adios playita querida bye besos) :( YA QUIERO QUE SEWA NAVIDAD Y AHORA ADONDE VAMOS?? Peach 112 01:09 15 nov 2011 (UTC) genial VAVONOS YA ESTOY EN EL CRUCERO (MAESTRTO KINOPIO TOAD VAMONOS= Peach 112 01:37 15 nov 2011 (UTC) '''''WTF!!! COPIA :() Peach 112 01:40 15 nov 2011 (UTC) OK VAMONOS OYE PREGUNTALE A LUIGI SI JUGAMOS MARIO KART DOUBLE DASH EL Y MARIO VS NOSOTRAS QUE ROSIE PONGA LAS REGLAS JIJI LES GANAREMOS (EN TU CRUCERO 1.2. YA!!! Peach 112 01:42 15 nov 2011 (UTC)